My First Love At High School
by MutsukoKeima
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss was jealous at the both of them, She tried to destroy Them but she failed, Now after several incidents happened, Team Natsu decided to go on a vacation and an accident happened, Lucy was on an amnesia, Who will make her remember? But the thing is, Will she remember?
1. My First Day

Dad, thanks for transferring me to Fiore High! Lucy said

Oh? Your welcome dear! Her father replied

I'll be going there a week from now on, right?

Yes dear, make sure to make friends, okay?

Okay dad!

*TIMESKIP 1 WEEK*

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

AAAAAAA! STUPID ALARM CLOCK! Lucy Yelled

Oh? I'll be going on that school huh? Well time to fix myself!

Lucy then took a bath and got dressed, She was wearing Their official uniform, Dark Blue Jacket, dark blue checkered skirt, Dark blue socks, and black shoes and her hair in it's usual style.

*AT THE SCHOOL*

Lucy…. Keep it together.. okay that's it.. Lucy murmured to herself

Hey! If it isn't the stupid transferee! A short white haired girl said

(Oh….. yeah…. Every year no one makes friend with me..) Lucy thought

Hey! Blondie! Catch this! A Black-haired boy named Gajeel said while throwing the basketball ball at her

Thanks for the ball! Lucy said when she catched the ball

Whoa…. A raven haired boy said

She's not normal…. A ginger haired man said

Hey, bitch. The girl said as she pushed Lucy

w- what? Lucy stuttered

That's for making mess with my Friend! She slapped Lucy in the face

*sob* Lucy sobbed as she ran away and bumped into someone

OW! The man said

s-sorry s-sir i-I was not looking at my way….

Wait.. you're the transferee right?

y-yeah…

oh! Sorry… I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel

i-I'm Lucy Heartfilia

I was asked to show you around because we have the same schedule..

Oh…. Alright

Okay we'll go now

*AFTER SHOWING HER AROUND*

So those are our rooms, Lucy

Hai..

Do you have a phone? He asked

y-yeah…

can I borrow?

Sure.. she said as she handed her phone and he began pressing numbers

Here's my number call me if there's an emergency, Natsu offered

Thanks…

*at the first period*

Lucy walked In to the classroom with Natsu when suddenly a Sticky green liquid fell unto her

OH! Seems like that bitch fell for our trap! Lisanna and her group laughed

Why do you have to do this Lisanna! Natsu yelled

Oh? Your falling for her, aren't you? Dragneel-san?!

Sorry.. Lucy said then she ran

Wait! Lucy! Natsu tried to follow her but only to find out she's nowhere in sight

Lucy…..

*AT THE ROOFTOP*

Huff…..huff… Lucy panted

Why do I have to be punished! Why!

Lucy! Natsul called out

Natsu….. help me….. I don't know what to do anymore! She said as Jellal Hugged her

It'll be okay…. I promise…

Thanks…..

Will you be okay now?

Hai! Arigato..Natsu..

Your welcome, Luce

L-Luce?

Your new nickname, okay?

Ok..

Hmm..

So, Natsu..

yes Luce?

Do you like Lisanna?

i like her before... she's not bitchy like now.

oh... i'm sorry...

no no no no no, don't be

oh...okay... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Yo! minna! this story is also available on and hontoni gomene for the verryyyyyy short chapter, any way did you enjoy it? please vote comment and share!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER I ONLY OWN THE PLOT**

**~LOVELOTS- Rumi-chan 3**


	2. Text Messages

Where will I take my lunch? Lucy asked herself

Luce! A familiar voice called out

Natsu!

Let's go to my house! Natsu offered

Huh? Why?

We'll take our lunch there.

o-okay.. Lucy blushed

Kawaii! Your blushing! He said only to make Lucy's blush deepen

U-Urusai..

Hai!

*AT NATSU'S HOUSE*

s-sugoii! Your house is big! Lucy Exclaimed

I live here alone.. Natsu said

Oh! ….

Why don't you consider this as a Lunch date? Natsu said

D-D-Date?! Lucy stuttered

Yes, date, how many guys have you dated before?

n-none…. Lucy Replied

then I'll be your first! Natsu said while smiling and blushing

h-hai! Lucy blushed then they ate their lunch

*AT SCHOOL*

Oi! Did you hear! Titania Erza will be back tomorrow! A random person said

Seriously?! I mean, she's the top 1 student here! Another person replied

Yeah! No one can beat her, but I heard that a new transferee is top 1 in Mizuhana high! (A/N: Mizuhana means "water village" Mizu for water and Hana for village)

Oh the blondie who messed with Gajeel!

Lucy, don't mind them.. Natsu said

o-okay.. Lucy wondered why when the person said Erza he gasped and he held fear in his eyes

Natsu, is there something wrong?

n-no, not at all…

oh.. okay…

*RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!*

Oh? Lunch break is done, let's go Natsu!

Alright..

*SCIENCE TIME*

Ms. Heartfilia isn't it? Ms. Evergreen asked

y-yes..

oh? Take your seat beside Mr. Dragneel

hai..

Ms. Evergreen's lesson was boring, and her obsession with fairies was just too annoying.. I will text Natsu if he's bored too..

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Subject: Bored?**

_Natsu, are you bored?_

Lucy pressed the send button and after a minute, she received a text message, BEEP BEEP, her phone vibrated

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**From: Natsu Dragneel**

**Subject: Same here**

_Yeah…. She's obsessed with fairies…. I hate this period…._

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Subject: HELL YEAH!**

_Hmmmm…. Your correct…. Do you know Erza?_

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**From: Natsu Dragneel**

**Suject: Yeaahh**

_Yeah, I know her, why?_

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Subject: past**

_What is she to you_

**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**From: Natsu Dragneel**

**Subject: friendshippppps**

_My very scary friend…_

**To: Natsu Dragneel**

**From: Lucy Heartfilia**

**Subject: alrightttiieee!**

_Oh? Okay….__J_

And after that Natsu did not reply

*AN HOUR LATER*

*RINGGGGGG!*

Okay! That's all for today! Class dismissed! Ms. Evergreen said

*OUTSIDE THE ROOM*

Lucy-san isn't it? A dark blue haired girl asked

Who might you be? Lucy asked

I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvell! I'm still 12! Wendy smiled

Oh! Hi Wendy! Your so Kawaii! Lucy complimented

A-Arigato! Wendy said

Yo! Lu-chan! A petite blue haired girl said

Lu-chan? And who might you be?

Oh! I'm Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you J

Levy-chan!

Oh? Lucy, seems like you found good friends, Natsu said

h-hai…

I'll leave you with them for now, okay?

o-okay!

Alrightie, bye. Natsu waved his hands

Bye..

*DISSMISSAL*

Natsu! Lucy called out

Oh? Luce! Let's go. Natsu replie

Okay!..

Ok..

So Luce…

Yes, Natsu?

n-nothing..

oh? Okay

*at Lucy's house*

I'll drop you here now bye.. Natsu waved his hands

Bye!

Seems like my princess found her prince.. My dad said

It's not like that dad! I punched his shoulder lightly

Oh? Okay..

**Minna….. I'm tired of writing, but it's fun though..**

**Thanks for reading reading this chappie**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, I only own the plot!**

**~LOVELOTS- Rumi-kun 3**


	3. Announcement, Games, and Training!

*THE NEXT DAY*

I wonder why the place is crowded…. Lucy told Levy

Lu-chan, don't you know? Titania Erza Scarlet will be back!

Eh? I don't know her..

Lucy-san, she is Natsu's scary friend.. Wendy told Lucy

Oh….

Luce! Natsu called out

Oh! Natsu! Lucy waved

Luce, can I come along?

Of course! Lucy replied

Scary….Erza's back….Levy said

Hmmmmm…. Natsu replied

Minna! Announcement! President Makarov said

The People mentioned will be the The working student's and personnel's this year and the next!

School President: Makarov Dreyar

School VP: Laxus Dreyar

School Council: President: Erza Scarlet

VP: Jellal Fernandez

Secretary: Mirajane Strauss

Asst. Secretary: Levy McGarden

Treasurer: Freed Justine

Members: Minerva Orlando, Kagura Mikazuchi, Hibiki Lates, and Sherry Blendy

School Models: (A/N: Sorry guys I can't think of anything else XD)

Lucy Heartfilia, Jenny Rearlight, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Sherry Blendy,and Cheria Blendy

Librarian: Levy McGarden

School Nurses: Evergreen (Morning) and Wendy Marvell (Afternoon)

School Doctor: Poluchka

Teachers-

Art class: Reedus Jonah

Swimming Class: Juvia Lockser

PE Class: Jet

Astrology Class: Lucy Heartfilia

Chemistry, Math, and Biology Class: Levy McGarden

History Class: Mavis Vermillion

English Class: Freed Justine

Grand high school Games teams (TEAMS OF 5):

Fairy tail A: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, and Lucy Heartfilia

Reserve: Elfman Strauss

Fairy Tail B: Laxus Dreyar, Jellal Fernandez, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss

Reserve: Cana Alberona

Sabertooth: Minerva Orlando, Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore, Rogue Cheney, and Orga Nanagear

Mermaid Heel: Kagura Mikazuchi, Milliana, Beth Vanderwood, Risely Law, Arania Web

Blue Pegasus: Ichiya Vandalay Kotubuki, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, and Hibiki Lates

Reserve: Jenny Rearlight

Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia, Jura Neekis, Sherry Blendy, Cheria Blendy, and Toby Horhorta

ETC….ETC….. (A/N: sorry guys, I'm too lazy to write down all….)

WHAT?! WHY ARE WE MENTIONED?! Lucy Levy and Wendy said in unison

Because they see something from the three of you, Erza walked to Lucy Levy and Wendy

Erza-san, right? Lucy asked

Drop the san please.. anyway, Lucy you'll be teaching Astrology, Last year no one was chosen for that subject because they say it's hard, pretty hard… even I was not chosen, well I'm glad they chose you, I'm quite impressed..

Arigato Erza!

Your welcome, oh! And you and Wendy are part of the Team! You shall come with us, and bring Levy with you.

Hai!

After that Erza, Levy, Natsu, and Wendy left me and I saw Lisanna coming to my direction

BITCH! Lisanna slapped me

w-what? I said while caressing my cheeks

You really don't know when to give up do you?! I'm supposed to be on the team with Erza not you! Lisanna yelled at me

s-sorr—

shut up! You slut!

CUT IT OUT! Levy yelled

And what will you do with it?! Bookworm! Lisanna said

I'm a council member, remember?

i-i am very—

enough miss Strauss you are to meet the President later, dismissed!

But—

Enough!

h-hai Lisanna walked away from me and gave me her last glare

Arigato, Levy-chan, but you can order someone like a boss?

Yep, this is what a council member is for, Levy winked

Oh..

I'll go to the Library now, bye!

Bye.. as Lucy walked away, she saw Erza who was running unto her

Lucy! Erza called out

Oh! Erza! What's up?

Wanna take a lunch with your team?

You mean, you and the others?

Yeah! C'mon! since were a team it's better to stick together!

Oh.. yeah, you're right! Let's go Erza!

*WITH THE GROUP*

Yo! Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Wendy! Erza greeted

Yo! Erza, Lucy They all answered

Wazzap' Luce? Natsu asked

Nothing much, you?

Hehe, same…

By the way, Erza-san, what is this Grand High School Games all about? Wendy Asked

The Grand High School Games is an event every year to decide which team or more like party is the strongest, with this you will pick out your most talented students, Fairy tail is the weakest party right now, because the main members were gone for 7 years because each one of us transferred to another school, meanwhile, last month most of the main members were back except me, because I had something to do, but then… you and Wendy got in, well… we must gain back our title as the strongest guild! Erza said

Wait.. Erza there are so many guilds right? Lucy asked

This school only gets the top 6 Erza answered

Oh… alright!

By the way Erza-san, why did the main members transfer?

Oh! I'm sorry, Wendy… I can't answer that.. Erza said

Hmmmmm….. alright.

Announcement minna! Mira's voice was broadcasted throughout the whole school

There will only be training for 3 months because of the Games and every team is required to go on certain places to train, and only 1 team has the opportunity to go to the beach for the training, again, it There will only be training for 3 months because of the Games and every team is required to go on certain places to train, and only 1 team has the opportunity to go to the beach for the training, the competition will be 3 months from now on, Good luck in the games minna, and have a nice day! Mira ended

3 months? Lucy asked

Yeah! Let's start tomorrow, and head towards our victory! Erza said with determination

This will be the start of our journey, Gray said

*THEIR THOUGHTS (A/N: Natsu's first, followed by Gray, Wendy, Lucy, Elfman, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Jellal AKA-Mystogan, Juvia, Cana, then together) *

_ To win this.._

_To Prove them wrong.._

_To increase my strengths.._

_To Help Everyone.._

_To earn back the manly title as the strongest guild.._

_To get our payback for those guild members who were harassed for 7 years.._

_To make everyone proud.._

_To Kick their asses beat them.._

_To Make everyone happy.._

_To help Fairy Tail.._

_To Win my lovers heart.._

_To make the guild unstoppable.._

_AND TO MAKE FAIRY TAIL THE STRONGEST TEAM OF ALL!_

Team A! Team B! The guild entrusted their victory to us! So atleast! Let's win this for them! Erza stood up with the fairy tail mark on her hand

Okay! Everyone did the same

**Oh! Yes! Finally! Another chapter finished and it's quite longer than the other 2, anyway guys, thanks for reading and please vote, comment and share, see you in the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Mashima Sensei, owns FT, I don't own the awesome characters, cuz' I only own the plot, arigato minna!**

**~LOVELOTS- Rumi-chan 3**


	4. Natsu and Lucy's Confession

Minna, sorry if I wasn't able to update for a week, but as I promised it is worth it, thanks for supporting me minna!

*AT THE BUS*

gahhhhhh! Why do I have to be stuck with this idiot! Lucy complained

Ne, Lucy... Why am I stuck with Jellal? Erza asked

Erza, don't ask me... why am I even stuck with Natsu?

Juvia is in heaven! Juvia said with hearts in her eyes

_FLASHBACK_

_Minna! please listen carefully, the pairs I will mention have to stay in the same room! Mirajane said_

_Mira, why wont you let us choose who will be our roommate? Erza said_

_I really am sorry Erza, these are Master's orders, and he's the one who decided these pairs, Mira smiled_

_Ok, start now Mira, we don't have enough time_

_Room number 583: Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser_

_WHY AM I STUCK WITH HER?!_

_AAAAAAAAAA! GRAY-SAMA!_

_Room number 584: Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet_

_Jellal and Erza: *BLUSHES HARD*_

_Room Number 585: M-M-Mi-Mirajane Strauss a-and... Laxus Dreyar_

_nuhhhhh... Laxus said_

_Room number 586: Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox_

_Gajeel-san?_

_nuhhh, stuck with a kid.._

_Room number 587: Elfman Strauss and Cana Alberona_

_with that Drunk woman?! Elfman asked Mira_

_gomene, Elfman, the reserve members have to stay together or be alone in a room according to the law_

_Room number 589: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia_

_MIRA-SAN! Lucy yelled_

_Choto... why? Natsu said_

_I told you minna, this is not my descision, master decided all of this ^_^_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Erza-san, why are you all red? are you having a fever? Wendy asked

nope, I-I don't have...

oh? alright...

*AT THE RESORT (Lucy and Natsu's Room)*

Lucy walked to the CR to take a shower, suddenly when she was about to grab the doorknob, a palm went on top of hers

N-Natsu! Lucy said flustered

O-Oi... Natsu also said Flustered

N-Natsu, you g-go first, Lucy chuckled nervously

Luce, y-you go first...

Natsu, don't be stubborn! go first..

Ladies first remember?

oh... Fine... Lucy finally gave up and took a step in the shower

*After she takes a shower*

Natsu, you may now- she was cut off when she saw Natsu asleep on his bed

Kawaii... Lucy said

L-L-Lu, mmmmmmmmmm...Natsu mumbled on his sleep

hm?

Cy...Lu-cy... Natsu mumbled again

no way... Lucy blushed in deep shades of red

LUCY! Natsu then woke up and hugged Lucy then they fell on the floor

Natsu was above her and his legs were spread around her.

L-Lucy... Natsu blushed looking away

eh? when shee looked at her body she realized she was only wearing a towel

EH? Natsu, get off me, I want to change... She blushed, also looking away

Luce, Let's stay like this for a while, please? Natsu looked at Lucy with puppy eyes which was very hard to resist

F-Fine... Lucy looked at Natsu in the eyes

Moments passed without them noticing their face were Inches away until they.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

KISSED!

The kiss was Long and Passionate, filled with love, Then they both broke away, stood up and gasped for air

hufff... N-Natsu...

Luce...

so, Natsu...

yes?

Do you like me? Lucy asked looking down

Luce, what about me? do you like me?

Natsu! I Love you! you're the one who saved me from Lisanna! so, ummmmm, yeah... I love you...

I love you too Luce, you're the reason why i fell in love again, so I love you...

Natsu! Lucy then hugged Natsu

Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?

Yes! Natsu! Yes! Lucy yelled

Lucy! You're the best! Natsu carried Lucy up

hahaha! Let's go! Natsu!

alright, wait, you're only wearing a towel.. Natsu looked away

AAA! I forgot!

*OUTSIDE THE WINDOW*

Heheheheh... what a lovely couple! i got you two... haha... Mirajane chuckled evily

They soon continued with their day, like a normal classmates, and not couples, That day, they realized that they fell in love with each other at first sight, They learned a lesson that day, that they should not hold back their feelings...

Minna, sorry for the short chappie! _ anyway guys, thanks for reading!

I DON'T OWN FT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!

~LOVELOTS- RUMI-TAN 3


	5. Gray and Juvia's Moment

AT JUVIA AND GRAY'S ROOM*

Juvia, who will take a shower first? asked Gray,

Gray-sama you go first, Juvia replied

Juvia, you sure? your sweating alot Juvia.

G-Gray-sama don't mind me...

Juvia...go first, i will do something.. Gray said

H-Hai... Juvia thanks you..

alright...

Moments passed since Juvia took a shower, Gray wanted to barge in, since it the shower was divided into 2, Toilet and Bath.

*knock* Juvia... I will get in..

Hai Gray-sama

As Gray came in, he smelled a sweet Lily scent, and saw an hourglass figure reflecting on the shower curtain which made him blush a million shades of red.

Gray grabbed his toothbrush, as he was to cover it with toothpaste, the toothpaste exploded and some fell on the floor and some on his face, he did not mind it and he brushed his teeth

Gray sama, i'm do- AAAAAAAAA! Juvia slipped on the floor and Gray... however, ended up on catching her, holding her by the waist and their faces were close, really close!

J-Juvia... Gray said while staring at her gorgeous blue eyes

Gray-sama...

Juvia... Gray said as he kissed her directly

Juvia stared at him in shock but soon, gave in and quickly melted into the kiss

The kiss lasted for about 3 minutes, both panting for air and heavy blushes on their faces.

J-Juvia is overwhelmed... Juvia said

Juvia, i'm really sorry if I kissed you, you're too adorable for me...

Gray-sama, it's okay Juvia wanted to make the first move but i realized, it should be you... so... it's okay.. Juvia smiled at him

Juvia i want to have this moment with you...

have it... Gray-sama...

I love you, Juvia

I Love you too, Gray-sama

I caught you... Mirajane chuckled

-

_Juvia decided, very early on, just to accept life unconditionally;_

_she never expected it to do anything special for here, yet she seemed_  
_to accomplish far more than she had ever hoped. most of the time_  
_it just happened to her without her ever seeking it._

**Yo! Minna, hope you like this chapter, for those who are following me, thanks guys! especially ultearmilkovich199 for suggesting this kind of plot, minna gomene for the short chappie...of course, I WILL NEVER OWN FT AND IT"S CHARACTERS, CuZ I ONLY OWNTHE PLOT!**


	6. Jellal and Erza's Time

Erza, be careful, there might be cameras around, Jellal said

alright... Erza put down her luggage beside her bed

(THIS IS THE TIME!) they both thought

Erza, Jellal. They both said in unison

What? Jellal asked

Jellal you go first..

No, Erza.. please go first..

Oh? alright then, Can I take a shower first? Erza blushed

okay... Jellal looked down

*AT THE SHOWER*

(what do i do? how can i have time later with Jellal if he will have bonding with the other boys? What should i do? :( i wan't to confess but no voice will come out... what's with me? great now someone will take him away from me...) Erza thought

Erza? Jellal knocked

Oh! Jellal, what do you need? Erza said

I will use the toilet, can i come in? jellal asked

of c-course... Erza replied

okay... Jellal said as he got in quickly used the toilet and left Erza.

AT JELLAL

Phew... i think I will die from nosebleed, she's slender than i thought... Jellal blushed

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME JELLAL?! FAT?! Erza said angrily

No...No no no no no, that's not what i meant...

Jellal...

Yes?

ummmmm... I was wondering... do you like me? Erza managed to say it without stuttering

Yeah, since were friends i like you...

Jellal, i mean... more than friends...

E-Erza...Jellal sttutered

Oh, I understand if you don't like me that way... Erza held back her tears

Erza it's- he was cut off when Erza ran away

Ara~ Ara~ it won't turn out good than I expected... Mira said frowning

Oi, Nee-chan, you sure about this? one of her troops said

Yes, this will turn out good in the end, Mira said

Mira, Those past two couples were good but, i don't think Erza can recover unless Jellal will tell her he likes her, another member said

I will make sure Jellal will tell her Mira said while emitting a dark aura around her

Mira-san... a member sweatdropped

NAH, this is pain in the ass... a member said

AT ERZA'S

Sob...sob... Jellal... I'm sorry...

AT JELLAL'S

Erza... I'm sorry... I only like you as a friend... Jellal frowned

AT MIRA'S TROOPS

SCREW YOU JELLAL! Mira clenched her fists

Mira-san, calm down, all we need to do is make Jellal fall for her, a cute member said

Your right, thanks for the advice, Mira smiled

Mira then put on her usual clothes and walks towards Jellal

Jellal, why is Erza crying? Mira asked him

Oh! Mira,b- be-Because...i... Jellal stuttered

Spill it, Jellal! Mira said in a scary voice

M-Mira...she confessed to me...and I told her i only like her as a friend... Jellal explained

Jellal, please notice all the things Erza had done for you, since you were children, Mira said

O-Okay... Jellal said then walked away

MIRA? what are you doing?! A member said quietly

You need to pipe down as a Man! another member said

Idiot! she's a woman! a member holding a metal said

AT ERZA'S

Mira? what are you doing here? Erza asked

Erza, i'm here to help you about your problems.. Mira said

Mira, i'm fine, so don't worry...

But, Erza, I'm not called the Demon Matchmaker for no reason, they call me that because I'm a love expert, i can solve your love life problems

Mira, thanks, but i must give him sometime..i'm not in a hurry, so don't worry... Erza finally smiled

Oh? your not curious about what's inside this envelope? Mira asked holding it up

Wait, Mira what's that? Erza asked

Lovey Dovey pics! Mira said playfully

Mira! HAND THAT TO ME! Erza said pleadingly

But, there is one condition... Mira crossed her arms

What? What? What? Erza said excitedly

You must be Jellal's girlfriend! Mira pouted

Mira... OK I'LL TRY MY VERY BEST!

_Love, It only comes to you when your heart is ready to Be hurt,and hurt others... _

**_Mira's Lovey Dovey Talk!_**

_Mira: Minna! Konnichiwa! Our guest today is a Fairy Tail Wizard named Natsu Dragneel!_

_Natsu: Yo! Mira! what are we here for?_

_Mira: Were here for an interview, first question_

_ From: TheSkyDragonMaiden_

_ To: Natsu Dragneel: when did you fall for Lucy-san?_

_Natsu: Choto! what is this about?!_

_Mira: Hurry up and answer! *Emits dark aura*_

_Natsu: H-H-H-ai.. when we both saw each other at the port of Hargeon!_

_Mira: Good Boy! We'll be out now! See you soon Minna!_

_-__  
_**Minna i havent updated yesterday, sorry.. But i hope you like this and as usual I dont own fairy tail!**


	7. Mirajane and Laxus' Secret

After Mira and her troops had done their work, they went back to their respective rooms to rest

Meanwhile...In Laxus' and Mira's room...

Laxus... Mira called

oh? your finally here, Laxus said as he hugged Mira

Hun, how long will we keep this thing as our secret.. Mira asked

I don't know.. How did Jellal and Erza go? he asked

bad, Jellal did'nt feel the same way...

That's bad, you need to get them together or the old man's plan will be ruined, Laxus smirked

Your right Laxus... Mira answered

_FLASHBACK_

_Mira, Laxus! come here! Makarov called out_

_Master, what do you want? Mirajane asked politely_

_Mira, I want you to get all the couples you like end up together on or before February 14. Master said_

_Valentines? Laxus asked_

_Since both of you are now officially a couple without others knowing, there's no need to worry about you both, Makarov said_

_Master, what exactly are you up? Mira again asked_

_Valentines won't be exciting without couples dating, Makarov replied_

_So that's your plan? Laxus said_

_Yep, exactly, if you both slack off, you know what'll happen to you, Makarov said while emitting a dark aura_

_YES! The couple shivered_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

If we slack off... They both said and they sweatdropped

LAXUS! JELLAL AND ERZA IS A VERY BIG PROBLEM! Mira shouted

Hell yeah... Laxus said

It's February 7, we need to hurry up! we only got 1 week! Mira panicked

Chill, Mira, we need to list down all cute couples... Laxus said

okay...

*AFTER LISTING DOWN*

DONE! Mira yelled

chill your butt hun, pipe down it's still noon! Laxus covered his face with a pillow

Urusaii! 0 Mira said cutely

*TRAINING*

Love rival! Juvia called out to Lucy

Juvia? what do you need?

can you spar with me? Juvia asked

Of course just don't beat me up too much! Lucy sweatdropped

Hai! let's start at Karate!

Okay! with the final word that Lucy said, Juvia aimed three kicks at her which she easily dodged.

Gray, Natsu called him

what the hell do you want with me, flame brain!

Lucy and Juvia is sparring, so why don't we spar? Natsu laughed

Bring it on! FLAME BRAIN!

Come on and fight me! POPSICLE!

With that, Gray and Natsu Launched attacks at each other and continued sparring

-AT THE RESTAURANT-

MAN! Elfman rambled thankfully they were the only people

Elfman-san... Wendy chuckled nervously

Man, The dolt! Gajeel butted in

Waiter! Can you bring me another bottle of booze?

Yes, ma'am, wait a minute.. the waiter bowed down and walked away

What'll we do now? Gajeel asked

Gajeel-san, how about eating? Wendy asked

I'm low on money, Wendy, its only enough for 5 bottles of booze Cana said

I am too.. Gajeel said

Man! a person who has no money can still be considered a Man! Elfman said

Then I'll treat you! Wendy stood up

Ya' sure Wendy? Cana said

Yep! I want to be of help to others

Such a man! Elfman said

Although she's a woman... Gajeel said

Yo minna! a Man with a visor and dolls floating behind him called

Ra-Ra-Raijinshuu! Cana stood up while Wendy sat down

How are you minna? Evergreen said

Were fine.. What about you, Freed-san, Evergreen-san, and Bickslow-san? Wendy asked

Were fine! Bickslow said

Hours passed by and Raijinshuu left then they all finished their foods, Paid the cost and left going to their own rooms.

*OUTSIDE*

Huff... bastard how much energy do you have! Gray panted

I could say...the same for you! Natsu said

Natsu! Gray! you need to rest, it's already dark! Lucy called out

Just a minute! Gray yelled back

GRAY NATSU! INSIDE! Titania Erza finally showed up and scolded Natsu and Gray only to make them go back to their rooms

Erza, where have you been the whole day? Lucy asked

Me? I've been spending time with Mira.. Erza said

Oh? Erza i'll go back now... Lucy said as she walked away

_Mira's Lovey Dovey Talk!_

_Mira: Yo Minna! Mirajane Here! our guest today from Fairy Tail, Let's Welcome, Juvia Lockser!_

_Juvia: Eh? Mira-san what is this?_

_Mira: I'll just ask a question and make sure to answer them correctly or the master wil punish you!_

_Juvia: Juvia is prepared!_

_Mira: From: BoozeSwimmer_

_ To: Juvia Lockser: When did you fall in love with Gray and want some booze?_

_Juvia: Love at first sight... *BLUSHES HARDD* and No thanks..._

_Mira: Ara~ Ara~ Kawaii! Minna that's all for now! enjoy Keima-kun's story, Ja Ne!_

**Minna! Gomene if it's boring but I'll try my very best to make it more interesting! That's all for now! Thanks for those who voted!**

**I don't FT and stuff I only own the Plot xD**

**~LOVELOTS- Keima-kun 3**


	8. SPECIAL REQUEST: Jella's Acceptance

_Yo! Jellal! Erza called out_

_Erza! Jellal ran to her_

_Jellal, you'll be leaving tomorrow right? to China? Erza smiled sadly_

_Yeah...Erza i'll miss you... Jellal said_

_Jellal! don't miss me if you will still come back! Erza started to form tears on her eyes_

_Erza,I promise.. Jellal said as he hugged Erza_

_Jellal, I actually...you know...love you? Erza Finally confessed_

_Erza I- Jellal was cut off when his dad finally called him and he got in to the car waving his hand to Erza and their car departed._

_Jellal..._

Erza... Jellal muttered to himself after recalling the past

That was also the time Erza left to the West of China, Natsu going to search for his missing dad, Laxus settled things once and for all with his dad, Raijinshuu accompanied Laxus, Gray Visited his sister Ultear his cousin Meredy and his brother Lyon, which is currently on a different party, Juvia and Gajeel visited Phantom Lord city, Levy went to an ancient city with her Cousin, Mira Lisanna and Elfman visited other countries, Cana lived somewhere, Gildarts went to job then quitted in the end, and Master...who knows... Jellal thought

Seven years, everyone wasn't here and other parties started to abuse us... Mira walked up to Jellal

Mi-Mira! Jellal stood up from his current location then sat back then Mirajane sat beside him and began to speak

Ne, Jellal, isn't it time for you to finally say to Erza how you feel? Mira said

Mira, You know... when I left Erza, a few years later, I lost all my feelings for Erza... and was all replaced by the girl named Mikimi... Jellal said with hint of sadness in his voice.

Mira could do nothing but stare at him with Anger, Sadness, pity, and most of all, Shock. She didn't know who this Mikimi girl was, but she never liked the sound of that girls name, Perhaps she felt sorry for Erza, Her? being replaced by that wench? she doubt She would last a minute in a toe-to-toe battle with Erza.

Jellal, We both know each other since we were still kids, we all grew up in this guild, how could you replace Erza in your heart? Mira's face was pretty calm on the outside but inside she was screaming in anger

Mi-Mi-Mirajane... I love her, but it was like...Mikimi...she filled the space Erza left in my heart.. Jellal said then Mira stood up and said

She never left a space in your heart! Mira stared at him angrily

Mira calm down... a low voice suddenly came out, only to find out it was Laxus

Laxus! Jellal said

Bud, if you really love her, perhaps you should confess to her before she goes to places where you will never pull her back to you again Laxus said as he pulled Mira and they left Jellal behind

Where...I will never pull her back to me...again... he muttered

OUTSIDE JELLAL AND ERZAS ROOM

Erza? he knocked to know if she's awake only to be answered by "yes" then he got in and sat beside her

Erza..

*no response*

Erza?

*still no response*

Erza, please, if your still angry at me, just go and say it..

I'm not angry at you... just a bit of hurt.. Erza finally responded to him

Erza, I'm really sorry... I realized I- he was cut off when Erza spoke

No... It's okay I under- he cut her off with a kiss

Erza, isn't that enough as an answer? Jellal hugged her

Jellal... Thanks... Erza hugged him back and they both slept ,

**See you in the next chapter minna!**


	9. Something's Not Right

Lucy's POV

_It's been a week since the games had ended, what you are thinking is exactly correct, Fairy Tail Won The First Place! with us being rewarded with 3 million Jewels, Saber got the second place, I was also beat up up by that Minerva woman, I forgave her and all but i think she really is a demon.. well..._. I thought to myself

NORMAL POV

It'll only be a day for valentines day to come, Several Members who has no dates for the Valentines had started to prepare the rooms for the couples, Mira didn't let her troops know about this because she had paired them to certain people already. With Mira coming up with a plan, she also planned something for Laxus and herself.

At Lucy and Natsu's

Yo! MInna! Natsu called out to their group, composed with Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Elfman, Cana, Lucy and Natsu himself. as he walked to them he gave Lucy a small peck on the cheek

Oh! seems like you found yourself one, Natsu! Erza said as she winked at Natsu and at the same time Held Jellal's hands which made everyone smile

Hey I got mine too! Gray said as he put his arm around Juvia's shoulder which made both of them blush and Everyone can't help but smile that Juvia is not anymore quarreling Lucy accusing her being her Rival in love, All of them thought It was the end of everything but they were wrong, out there in the shadows, there stood a white haired student.. quietly.

Curse this group, especially you.. Lucy Heartfilia, I will take my revenge! Lisanna murmured to herself.

*Back at the preparations*

Master Makarov also had helped in preparing the decorations and already told everyone to dress something nice the next day while Mirajane was cooking all the dishes Master Makarov requested in an extreme speed, Laki and Evergreen also helped in making the Valentine sculptures, while Laxus made sure that all the electronics were working well for the program, Reedus was painting all of the couples together, and the rest did what they must do.

*At Mirajanes*

Hmmmmm, this Fish Fillete is done! Mira chuckled as she put it into the tray and set it aside, she was wondering where Lisanna went since Lisanna promised that she will help in cooking, well maybe she was spending time with somebody else.

KNOCK KNOCK, Mira-san, It's me, Kinana, Kinana said as she knocked, then Mira let her get inside and asked what was she there for

Mira-san, I'm here to help you cooking, Kinana smiled, which Mirajane agreed to her offer, and without them realizing, Time quickly passed by and it was already Lunch Break, Kinana left to the Master's office while Mira got out and Called Lisanna in case she was Hurt, or something unexpected happened

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... Mira's phone beeped as she was calling Lisanna

Lisanna where are you? Mirajane murmured to herself

_Cannot be reach _The phone said

I'm sure Elfman is with Lucy and The others.. Mira held her phone to her chest, worried about Lisanna

Mira-nee! a familiar voice called out, It was Lisanna, With Mira seeing her, she hugged Lisanna and asked where had she been, then Lisanna said that she just spent time with Natsu and The others that's all, after their conversation, they got Elfman then they got home and rested for the day.

*Nighttime*

Laxus, I'm going home for the day, say to Freed and Bix i got home early, Evergreen said to Laxus with Laki behind her

Okay, take care Ever, Laxus said as Evergreen exited and Laki went pass through him and went to the girls locker room. on her way to the locker room, she saw Lucy and Juvia exiting the locker room while talking. she called them out and asked where they are going

Were going home Lucy answered and Laki just nodded and went to the locker room and took a shower.

Why does it feel like something bad's gonna happen tomorrow? Laki thought to herself

Gah... Tiring... a voice from the lockers said, with Laki being curious of who she is, she went out (with a towel of course) to see who it is, only to see Erza

E-E-Erza? Laki stuttered, nervous what if Erza will ask her what she is doing there 7:30 nin the night? she can't tell her what's going on inside the Gym right?

L-Laki! what are you doing here late at night? She asked

Erza, I... ummm... well I helped master do his work, Laki lied

Oh, I see.. well, I'll just accompany you, since it's late already. Erza crossed her arms and Laki nodded and continued with her shower.

Crap, Erza will know if stick with her so long, I can't keep on lying since she's sharp, no... she won't notice if i will not sttuter... Laki -again- thought to herself, With that she finished showering, got dressed, went with Erza in the girls dormitory (Erza also live in the girls dorm) then they headed to their rooms then they slept and finished their works.

-Meanwhile at the Strauss' house-

The game is on, Lucy Heartfilia! Lisanna thought to herself

Lisanna, the movie is nice, will you watch? Mira asked, with her saying no.

Oh? alright, Me and Elfman will watch, Mira smile to Lisanna and again left her

-Back At the School-

Why does it feel something's not right? Laxus thought to himself

Laxus, where's Ever? Freed asked him

She went home early, Freed go and escort Gramps home. Laxus commanded him and in return Freed nodded and walked away, Leaving Bickslow to escort Laxus home. That night, Laxus wasn't able to sleep, and all he thinks is something bad will happen tomorrow. with that, everyone just went on with their night and slept

_Mira's Lovey Dovey Talk!_

_Mira: Yo! Minna! Mirajane here! our guest for today is Erza Scarlet!_

_Erza: Mira, What's this?_

_Mira: We'll proceed now Erza, Please answer this question truthfully and without lies!_

_Erza: Okay..._

_Mira: From- ShobbyDoBop_

_ To: Erza Scarlet: Is there anyone else you like?_

_Erza: Umm... Sting Eucliffe of Saber.. _

_Mira: what bravery! anyway Minna! see you in the next chapter!_

_Erza: Kei doesn't own FT_

__**Yo! still a long way to go Minna! see you in the next chappie!**

**~Keima-san-Out~**


	10. Worst Valentines Ever Part 1

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP, Lucy's alarm clock rang, much to her annoyance, she slammed it shut, "Today's finally the day, huh..." she hummed to herself, I wonder what'll I-, she was cutt of when she saw a Blue dress hanged unto her wall, with white stilettos under, then she noticed that there was a letter in it.

_Lucy, today is Valentines, please wear this._

_There is also a necklace, bracelet, and an earring on you jewelry box_

_check them out for yourself_

_Love,_

_Papa_

Papa... Lucy murmured, Thanks...,

RING...RING...RING... Lucy's phone rang, when she looked at it, she saw that Erza was calling, she grabbed it and answered her Scarlet haired friends call

Hello, Erza good morning

Lucy, don't be late today since we promised master that we will help him with paperwork.

Sure Erza, what time will I be there?

It's still 6:00, better be here in an hour.

Okay, no problem.

Bye Lucy.

Bye Er.

With that, Lucy ended the call and she went to her bathroom, took a bath, after she finished, she got out, grabbed her Dress, Stilettos, and the things she needed to have.

After getting dressed, Lucy absolutely looked splendid, She was dressed in a Blue dress that ended right below her thighs, with white sparkles around her chest area, the dress was also backless and was in a Halter style and is sleeveless with a small white ribbon belt around her waist, she put on Skin tone lipstick, pink eyeshadow, and a faint blush plus her white Stilettos. Lucy went to her drawer and she opened her Jewelry box. there, she found out that the accesories that her Papa gave her was the accesories that she really wanted since she was still a child, Lucy jumped to her hearts content due to extreme hapiness, she then wore all of it and then tied her hair in a French Braid with a blue ribbon. She looked at herself in a full body mirror, then smiled because of beautiful looks, she then grabbed her silver purse then went out. with all that, she finished fixing herself at exactly 6:30

As she went out, Virgo immediately greeted her a good morning, "Good morning Virgo" Lucy responded to the pink haired maid, "Princess, You look good today" Virgo complimented which made Lucy smile,she then took her breakfast, and got in to their car.

When she got in their car, she was immeadiately greeted by a good morning by their driver, Capricorn, after 20 minutes of the drive, she finally reached the school and she quickly got inside.

Yo! Erza! Lucy called her as Erza went to her with Levy on her back, "Lucy! Splendid as ever!" Erza smile at her while Levy hugged Lucy, Levy was wearing a Dark orange dress that ended right above her kness, that has a ruffles around her skirt, the dress was a tube, she put on Dark pink lipstick, skin tone eyeshadow, and a simple blush, and she also wore a Dark Orange Ankle Boot that has an Emerald anklet and a 4 inch heel in it, she also has an Emerald necklace and a matching pair of Bracelet and an earring and her hair was in a high ponytail that was tied in an orange and black polka-dotted ribbon, while Erza wore a Sky Blue dress that ended in her ankles that was having a wide opening on the center that ended right on her thighs, it had flowers near at the end of her dress, it was also a tube like Levy wore and it has a white belt on her waist, Erza only had a necklace with her and nothing more, she was wearing a Blue glass stiletto and her hair was tied in a bun with a Sky blue ribbon. By the way, where's Mira? Lucy asked worried about the white haired barmaid, "Lu-chan, now that you mention it i haven't either!" Levy put her index finger on her chin. "I'll call her" Erza said as she grabbed her phone, dialed Mira's number, but no answer..dialed again...still no answer, It was past 10 minutes since Lucy came, Shit! Mira! answer the phone! Erza was now angry with her not answering the phone, Erza.. it's best if we chill down, its pretty rare for her not to answer it... Levy said.

*At the Strauss' house*

Huh? Why am I tied up?! Mira said while trying to get free "N-Nee-chan..." Elfman moned weakly, S-She did this... Elfman said, "H-How could she stoop so low..." Mira cried then the one that tied them up finally entered the room and kneeled unto Mira's height shence she was sitting, Mira, I'm sorry... I can't let you both interfere with my plans... She said as she got out. and left the strauss siblings.

*Back at the university setting: Makarov's office*

Master, It's actually rare for her not to answer it right? Erza asked Makarov which made him wonder where Mira is, Erza, Lucy, Levy, could you contact Cana? she might know where Mira is. "Sure master" Levy said as she dialed Cana's number and finally Cana answered their call.

Levy, Morning, whaddya want with me this early?

Cana, do you know where Mira is?

Levy, sorry but who knows where she is, I also got this weird feeling within me since yesterday.

I bet everybody got it

Levy, why don't you go and pay a visit to them?

Oh... yeah your right... Thanks Cana

No worries lil'!, and with that, Cana cut off their call and Levy told master everything and went to the house of Mira and her younger siblings, but when Levy got out, she saw Lisanna and asked where Mira is, but all Lisanna said was she wasn't feeling nice and all, then Levy just went back into his office and...

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_-_**_**  
**_**_REVELATIONS: One of Mira's troop members was Elfman Strauss_**

**_-_****Yo! Minna, who tied Mira anyway... haha! Kidding! I bet you know by now, if not, just wait for part two, Stay tuned!**

**I dont own FT**


	11. Worst Valentines Ever Part 2

PREVIOUS:

No worries lil'!, and with that, Cana cut off their call and Levy told master everything and went to the house of Mira and her younger siblings, but when Levy got out, she saw Lisanna and asked where Mira is, but all Lisanna said was she wasn't feeling nice and all, then Levy just went back into his office and...

And Levy went back to the Master's office and she told him about everything that happened, Master just nodded and dissmissed the girls, wondering what actually happened to Mira, he then just let it slip away that time and continued with his work.

*AT LISANNA'S*

"Mira-nee"... Lisanna murmured to herself then she saw Erza Levy and Lucy coming unto her, she was nervous that time that maybe they will "find out" what happened to her dear sister. "Lisanna!" Erza Called out "Ohayou, Erza, Lucy, Levy.." (Ohayou means good morning) "Lisanna, nice simple looks!" Lucy complimented and Lisanna just rolled her eyes on Lucy "A lot better than your's, slut" Lisanna insulted Lucy which made the girls wide-eyed of what Lisanna said, Lisanna was wearing a Red sleeved Dress with Sleeves that ended right below her Knees, no make-up and accesories, then a Red 5 inch heels, and her hair was remained the way it was, but there was a Small hat in the right corner of her head. "Lisanna! Keep it down!" Erza comanded her "Erza, why should I even keep it down? she was just merely a replacement on my spot to the team." Lisanna then turned away and walked towards the locker room. "Lisanna!" Levy yelled at her "Levy, let it slip for now." Erza said calmly then they noticed it was 7:30 the time the school will open, then they noticed Kagura enter the school and went to Erza "Erza, there is a meeting after we are dissmissed, You are also included, Levy" Kagura said and Levy and Erza just nodded then Kagura walked away, after a few minutes, Cana entered the Campus, and headed towards Erza and her group "Erza Lucy Levy, Somethings actually weird here" Cana began "Cana, what so weird?" Levy asked "You know? Yesterday? I bet all of you felt uneasy about today" Cana said which made everyone remember about it "Cana i think your right..." Lucy spoke, "Girls! Where's Gramps?" A man with blonde hair called out which was Laxus, "Laxus, he's at his office" Erza answered "Erza, can you go to Mira's house, she's not picking up her phone, i found it weird and I doubt That Lisanna girl didn't say anything to you.. but i just want to make sure and if she's sick or something, I know that she will tell me, so I'm just asking you this for once" Laxus asked and Erza nodded "Erza, I'll go with you!" Levy said as Erza and Levy got out Leaving Lucy and Cana alone "Blondie, be careful, I may not be that kind of guy but I actually care about you and Mira, so take care, AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL A SOUL!" Laxus said while emitting a dark aura and left the girls alone, Lucy and Cana shivered at the thought of him being angry..

BACK AT LEVY AND ERZA

"Levy, Why did you come with me?" Erza asked "Erza, I will stay in their house to take care of Mira plus, i have a bad feeling about this" Levy replied with worry in her voice, after minutes of running they finally reached Mira's house and quickly barged in and they saw Mira Tied unto the wall with the rope on her waist, she was unconsious and her feet was not on the floor and her head and hands was down "Mira!" Levy ran unto her but stopped when another figure showed up "Well, you must be McGarden and Scarlet" the woman smiled evily at them and noticed that Elfman was was behind her, "Elman!" Erza yelled "By the way cuties, I'm Mikimi..." Mikimi introduced herself to Levy and Erza (If you don't know who Mikimi is, read the Special request) "Mikimi...Sounds familiar.." Erza said "E-Er-Z-Za" Mira finally awoke "She's the w-woman t-that replaced y-you in...in..J-Jellal's hea-heart..." by the second Mira finished her sentence she became unconsious again "You Wench!" Erza was about to attack her Mikimi held a knife on Mirajane's throat "Touch me and she's dead!" Mikimi then removed the Knife away from Mira's throat when she saw Erza backing away then before Erza knew it, both Levy and her was hitted by someone and they became unconsious

BACk AT THE UNIVERSITY

"Hey, Lucy, it's been 30 minutes already, and neither of them came back" Cana said annoyed that the fact they did not come back earlier "Cana, we can wait for them a little bit longer" Lucy smiled at her drunken friend, there are so Many students that arrived that time, and waited for the classes to start, They were on the lobby waiting for Levy and Erza to arrive, moments later, their whole group composed of Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Elfman,Gajeel, Wendy, etc... "Wait, were not complete are we? " Gray said, noticing the absence of Levy Mira and Erza "They've been gone too long, the classes will start sooner" Lucy answered Gray's answer, after a few minutes, the bell rang, signaling the start of their classes, but the master instructed them to go to the Auditorium through speakers and they obeyed, when they got their people were overjoyed of the surprise, but team Fairy Tail were quiet, disscussing in a corner. "Minna...I'm worried already.." Juvia spoke while looking at Gray who was wondering what took them so long "Minna, I'll have Lisanna explain this.." Natsu offered and he began to walk away, he saw Lisanna at the back stage and followed her there, when he was almost there, Lisanna grabbed him directly and locked her lips with his, Natsu just couldn't pull away and gave in to the kiss, not knowing, Lucy was behind him, covering her mouth and tears was streaming down her face, Natsu noticed her presence and pushed Lisanna away quickly and looked at Lucy with shock on his face "L-Lucy! Let me-" he was cut off when Lucy spoke "Let you what?! Explain?! Natsu, you don't have to, I clearly saw it!" Lucy ran away with tears on her eyes, Natsu was about to follow her when Lisanna locked her lips with his again he pushed her away and slapped her with force "Lisanna, how dare you." Natsu left her, following Lucy, but whehn he arrived at the front, she was nowhere in sight, there he felt, Pain, Regret and most of all, Fear of losing Lucy. "Oi, Natsu, where is Lucy?" Gray asked but Natsu ignored him and quickly looked for her but found no trace of Lucy.. "Shit, what have i gotten myself into?" Natsu thought as a tear escaped his eyes. "Natsu, let's leave her alone, please?" Lisanna touched his shoulders, "Like you will understand! so stop whoring with me!" Natsu then ran, leaving Lisanna alone -again- "Whoring? me? Natsu..." Lisanna stood there, wide eyed, as she watched Natsu's form vanish from her sight "Lucy heartfilia, she's the whore here!" Lisanna yelled angrily at her mind and gritted her teeth hard.

**TO BE BONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

_MIRA'S Lovey Dovey Talk!_

_Mira: Minna! Mirajane here! our Special guest today is from Mermaid Heel, she is currently the strongest member in their Guild, Let's welcome, the former Leader od Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi!_

_Kagura: Mirajane, thanks for inviting me here, long time no see.._

_Mira: Long time no see, Kagura,_

_Kagura: What are we here for anyway?_

_Mira: Just for a little bit of talk_

_Kagura: ok.._

_Mira: From: NightOfTheFallingStars_

_ To: Mikazuchi Kagura- Anyone you have an intrest with, i mean in you love life?_

_Kagura: Not yet, but the pen name sounds familiar..._

_Mira: indeed it is, thanks for your precious time Kagura.._

_Kagura: No problem_

_Mira: see you in the next chapter minna!_

**Keima: How was it minna? i hope it's good... thanks for those who voted! **

**Lucy: Lol, Lisanna, kissed Natsu!**

**Lisanna: your not jealous?**

**Lucy: it's a fanfic though..**

**Lisanna: ok...I'm out**

**Natsu: bye!**

**Keima: Who will do the Disclaimer?**

**Happy: Keima doesn't own Fairy Tail, she's the worst writer I ever met.. **

**Keima: YOU HAIR BRAINED CAT! *Chases happy***

**All: Minna! see you!**


	12. Lucy's Heartbreak and the 3 Groups

"Natsu...How could you..." Lucy thought, when she got home, her dad left a letter to her that he will be gone for a month for business trip. she thought that was the perfect time for her to be alone, Days passed and Virgo was taking care of her in the absence of Leo, Leo joined Lucy's dad in the trip to assist him, "Princess, You haven't eaten since yesterday, "Virgo, thanks but i still dont want to eat." Lucy siply replied, when Virgo opened her mouth to speak, the doorbell rang "Princess, leave it to me" Virgo bowed "Thanks Virgo" Lucy said and Virgo got outside, a moment later, she entered with Aquarius her mothers friend and her enemy by Virgo's side "Lucy WHAT HAPPENED!" Aquarius yelled angrily at Lucy "Aquarius-sama, Princess, I will leave you for now." Virgo bowed to the girls and left them alone for the moment, time passed no one had spoke something until Aquarius broke the silence "Lucy, I know i shall not enter the root of your depression, but I knew... I'm sorry if I've been hiding it" Aquarius looked at her and frowned "Aquarius, why was that past tense?" Lucy looked at her with curiosity written on her face "Lucy, Natsu Never cheated on you, I saw it on his eyes, it held Love and passion for you." Aquarius sat beside her, patting her back "Aquarius, what did you do when you broke up with Scorpio?"Lucy looked at Aquarius and she told Lucy that all she did was think that there was still hope on finding a better one and Lucy just nodded and Aquarius bid her goodbye and warned her that if she wont eat her breakfast, she's dead which Lucy agreed and took her breakfast but her mood was still foul, her aura when she exited the room was frightening, Aries cried a little bit because of fright, but Lucy calmed her down and went to the table.

After she finished eating, the time quickly passed by, and it was late night when she heard a call from her phone, Got it and she answered it directly

_Luce?_

_Natsu, Go to Sola Tree in the South gate park, and don't call me again_

_Ok...sorry... _And with that, Lucy ended their Phone conversation, she then got dressed in a simple attire, She just wore a Gray loose sweater, Black Jeggings and Dark brown boots, and her hair left down, at the Park she saw Natsu sitting on the bench, she sat not too far away from him, with her back facing him.

"Explain" was all Lucy said while crossing her arms, "Luce, Lisanna forcibly kissed me, I never loved her!" Natsu Explained and Lucy turned to face him with tears on her eyes "Then why did you give in to the kiss?!" Lucy clenched her fists and all Natsu could say was "Lucy...I..." Lucy then slapped him in the face "You what?! Natsu,I loved you! If you don't love her, then why did you give in to that kiss? The way you look at her, you still have feelings for Lisanna, I don't have to fight, you knew her longer than me, I only have 5 words left to say to you." Lucy closed her eyes "What is it?" Natsu asked and Lucy once again opened her eyes "I'm Breaking Up With you" With that, Lucy began walking away from him "Lucy, wait!" Natsu called to her but Lucy didn't turn to face him, instead she continued walking "Lucy...Please.." Natsu began to cry and kneeled to the ground "Lucy dont leave me!" Natsu screamed and when he realized, Lucy was nowhere in sight "Lucy I'm so sorry..." he thought, then stood up Facing the fact Lucy left him. when he got home he saw Gray on the gate, waiting for him "Popsicle, what the hell are you doing here?" Natsu said, annoyed by the presence of Gray "Bastard, I'm here to fetch you, its nighttime, Levy and Erza are not yet back, Master wants Ren, Hibiki, Eve, Kagura, Beth, Risely, Lucy, Juvia, Minerva, Orga, Rufus, Sherry, You and me to go after them" Gray said "Why so many?" Natsu asked "Master wanted to include some Council members, just to be safe" Gray said then they ran, heading to the meeting place of those who are mentioned. At the meeting place, everyone was complete and they started to disscuss things "Kagura, we are many why dont you divide us to groups?" Minerva said annoyingly and Kagura just rolled her eyes on her "Okay, I'll be dividing it now, Group 1 is Ren, Gray, Juvia, Minerva, and Sherry, Group 2, Eve, Me Kagura, Lucy, And Natsu, Group 3, Hibiki, Beth, Risely, Orga and Rufus, 1st groups leader is Minerva, 2nd groups leader is Me, Kagura, and 3rd group's leader is Hibiki, any complaints?" Kagura said sternly which made everyone sweatdrop "K-Kagura-san, why am I the leader?" Hibiki asked nervously which made Kagura look at him with a confused look "Hibiki, it's because your a hardworking student, yes Rufus has higher grades thanb you do but he's just Lazy that's why" Kagura explained and Minerva spoke up "Enough with the chit-chat, Strauss sibling are very rich, They have many houses, so i think we'll go to the unused ones, 1st group lets go!" Minerva said and their group headed out "second and third groups, head out now, 2nd follow me, 3rd follow Hibiki" with that, Kagura immeadiately headed out with her members following her and same for Hibiki.

**Yo Minna! how is this chapter? i hope it's not that bad, thanks for those who read this crappy story, please leave a review for me to make it alot more better, thanks minna!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FT**


	13. The War Begins!

"Lucy Heartfilia, it's time for you to die!" Lisanna laughed evily, Meanwhile in Lucy's house, Lucy was alone in her bedroom, laying down, when someone broke her window, revealing 2 women, one with Pink hair and the other has White "So this is Lucy? seems weak" the girl with white hair said and Lucy stood up to her surprise "Who are the both of you? i dont remember myself having you invited here" Lucy said, crouching while keeping her guard up "You're not welcoming guests huh? so rude" The girl with pink hair smiled evily at Lucy which made her shiver "Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Angel" The girl with white hair said while putting her arms on her waist "I'm Ikaruga" The other girl said while putting her index finger on her Red lips, suddenly, the door busted revealing Virgo and Aquarius "Lucy, leave this to us" Aquarius said and Virgo landed a kick on Ikaruga but she immeadiately dodged it, Virgo then flipped back on Aquarius and Lucy "What a spacious place, this is fit for fighting" Angel said evily, but then, Aquarius and Virgo pushed both girls to the window that caused the four of them to fall "Princess, We will punish them! escape while there is still time!" Virgo said while they were falling, next that was heard was a giant crash outside "Aquarius, Virgo, Please be safe!" Lucy thought while she entered the secret passage under her bed which will Lead out side the Heartfilia mansion.

**STRAUSS MANSION: STRAWBERRY STREET**

"Gray-sama, this is weird, no ones here, at least a maid, or a guard maybe?" juvia whispered to Gray who just nodded of what Juvia said, they got inside and seached in all rooms, but found no one,They all splitted up to search, and Minerva insisted to be alone, when she searched, she heared noises of the doors being shut but thankfully, the light in all rooms were on "Tch, who goes there?" Minerva then put herself on guard, when someone immeadiately came out from the shadows "I would prefer if it was a blonde" The woman who was standing slantly laughed disgustingly "Flare Corona" Minerva gasped and Flare ran to her and aimed a punch which Minerva easily blocked "Flare, I fought you long ago, but your still weak" Minerva did a handstand then landed a kick on Flare's head then Flare covered her Head in X-Position then she kneeled down, Minerva then pulled back and stood "Quite amazing" Minerva smiled evily, then the battle continued

**STRAUSS MUSEUM: HONEYBONE STREET (45 kilometeres away from the Mansion)**

"There are too many rooms here, I'll go alone, split up to pairs, okay" Kagura turned to look at them and they just nodded, then Kagura and the others headed to rooms but when they entered the room they entered, it was immeadiately shut "Sensors?" Kagura thought then a familiar voice spoke up "That expression is lovely.." then a Girl with Pink hair appeared "Cosmos. one of the greatest fighters on Fiore" Kagura glared at her and Cosmos laughed sweetly "That glare is not lovely" She glared back at Kagura who was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists "Mikazuchi Kagura, I've been looking forward to this lovely day" Cosmos grinned then Kagura Landed a kick on Cosmos on her left side which Cosmos blocked easily "Mermaid heel's strongest fighter, Lovely! Come at me!" Cosmos challenged Kagura then Cosmos ran to her and Landed a punch to Kagura which missed and Kagura grabbed her hand, brought her up and then slammed to the floor.

**STRAUSS HOTELS: SUPERNOVA STREET (22 Kilometres away from The mansion and 33 kilometres away from the Museum)**

Group 3, we have not much time left, split up and look at each room, Hibiki commanded, when they entered the rooms, like the other groups, it shut closed "What's the deal with this place?!" Hibiki Whispred angrily "Hibiki-kun" a familiar voice said which made Hibiki gasp and he was wide-eyed bue to the ultimately familiar green hair "Ka-Karen!" Hibiki stood there, frozen stiff "how dare you replace me with Jenny" Karen glared at Hibiki angrily who just stood there, frozen "Karen! i thought you died 10 years ago?!" "Hibiki, I never died, but i might tell you what happened to me if you defeat me" Karen challenged Hibiki which he gladly accepted, then the fight began.

**BACK AT THE UNIVERSITY**

****At the university, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Laki, Cheria, Lyon, and Cana were the only ones left, they were still at the university because they finished some reports and projects, they all stayed in Makarov's office to make sure he was safe, but Lyon was forced "Fine I'll stay until the groups comeback" Lyon crossed his arms and sat down on a corner doing his assignments. "Master, where is Elfman, i haven't seen Levy Erza and Mira either" Evergreen complained "She lllllliiiiiikes him" Bickslow rolled his tongue which made Ever angry but she didn't choose to chase Bix instead, she just stayed on her place silently, the whole group then sighed.

Meanwhile in the 1st master's office, she seated there, sweating, staring at the door doing nothing "Minna...The war begins.." Mavis gasped as she sensed danger surrounding her beloved members.

_Mira's Lovey Dovey Talk!_

_Mira: What happened to me in the story? well anyway, our guest today is Wendy Marvell!_

_Wendy: Mirajane-san hello.._

_Mira: Kawaii! anyway, were here to talk_

_Wendy: okay_

_Mira: From: LovelyFlowers_

_ To: Wendy Marvell- Who do you love?_

_Wendy: ahhhhhhhh!_

_Mira: Cmon you can whisper to me_

_Wendy: okay... *whispers* I love Romeo-kun_

_Mira: Ara~ Ara~ cute couple, see you next time minna!_

_Wendy: Bye~ Bye~! Keima-san doesn't own FT!_

_**REVELATIONS: One of Mira's troops was Gajeel Redfox**_

_ **OnNightOfTheFallingStars was Rufus Lore**_

_ **BoozeSwimmer was Cana Alberona**_

_**How was that minna? Please leave a comment and please Vote or share, thanks for those who commented last chapter, see you in the next chapter! Don't read if you don't like, no one cares anyway, the one that reviewed that this story suck, please take note that I AM STILL A BEGINNER NOT A MASTER!**_

_**KEIMA_SAN OUT~~ **_


	14. Aquarius vs Angel and Ikaruga vs Virgo

"Aquarius, you can fight better than that" Angel smirked at Aquarius who was narrowing her eyes on Angel and was clenching her fists, "Angel, you got stronger" Aquarius smiled coldly towards Angel who just flipped her hair with her 1 hand then Aquarius charged at her with full force, aiming a kick at her but Angel dodged, that left Aquarius no choice, she grabbed Angels hair from the back, Angel gasped at the pain she was feeling, to match up with Aquarius, she also Grabbed Aquarius' long hair and pulled her face to her right, they were both sweating and gritting their teeths "You never know when to give up, do you?!" Aquarius then Made Angel kneel, Angel was looking up at Aquarius who's face was 6 inches away from hers "Of course I will never give up, not to a loser like you" Angel then smirked at Aquarius, with her strength left, she turned them around so that she was the one standing and Aquarius was the one kneeling, Aquarius was now pissed and wanted to end this catfight as soon as possible, she kneed Angel into the stomach as strong as possible causing her to be thrown back, their hairs were finally freed. Angel on the other hand was on her knees, coughing and panting and she was looking down, when she slammed into a wall, it broke due to the force Aquarius gave her, Angel then raised her head glaring angrily at Aquarius who was also panting, Angel didn't anymore mind the pain and charged Straight for Aquarius which she hitted on the stomach, Aquarius then sent a punch back which hited unto Angels face "I hate you!" they said simultaneously , "Why did you and that maid Separate!" Angel said as Aquarius' fist parted from her face "I want to deal with an opponent by myself" Aquarius simply answered then tey heard an explosion on the outside of the mansion "Seems like it's heating up on Virgo's side" Aquarius murmured "And why are they both using guns?" Angel continued then they both sweatdropped but then Aquarius caught Angel off guard and attacked her at her back which made Angel fall to her knees, without wasting another second, Aquarius hitted her head with her elbows and Angel became unconsious, Aquarius then was limping because of the poisoned Dart that hit her leg, her vision became blurry and she fell to the ground "The poisoned dart..." Aquarius murmured weakly, without noticing, she fell to the pits of darkness..

Virgo was clutching her right arm because of the bullet that hit her earlier, Virgo was sweatdropping because of the numbness of her wound, Virgo narrowed her eyes and she was gritting her teeth, forcing herself to stand up "hmph, what's with this maid? well we better finish this off" Ikaruga smirked at Virgo, While Ikaruga was pointing the gun at her, she got a smoke bomb from the pocket behind her uniform, without wasting time, she threw the smoke bomb to the ground and it released a thick smoke which hid the surroundings "Smoke screens?! she must be buying time" Ikaruga Smirked and began looking for Virgo, Virgo on the other hand removed the bullet and was applying antiseptic to prevent infection on her right arm, she then heard Ikaruga's footsteps getting closer, she again transferred to another thick tree, then she bandaged her arm "God, I lost too much blood..." Virgo thought, then the smoke lifted, she looked back only to find Ikaruga not there, when she turned back, Ikaruga was in front of her, then they both pointed guns at each other, "Virgo, you will never defeat me" Ikaruga sounded cocky which turned Virgo pissed, Virgo then kicked her into the stomach causing Ikaruga to fall, which resulted with Virgo being above Ikaruga "Your the ones who will never defeat me' Virgo whispered, putting the gun above her forehead which made Ikaruga form a tear in the corner of her eyes because of fear that Virgo might shoot her dead "Vir-Virgo... you- win." Ikaruga managed to speak then Virgo got up and helped her stand up, just for Virgo to make sure Ikaruga won't cause any problems, Virgo headbutted her and Ikaruga fell unconsious, Virgo then ran and looked for Aquarius.

その**翌日**...(The next Day...)

"W-Wait... Where am I?..." Mirajane finally awoke, when she turned to her side, she saw Erza and Levy tied up, she then remembered what Lisanna did to her, "Lisanna, you changed so much..." Mira looked down, disaapointed of what her sister did.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Lisanna, I'll be going" Mira then waved her hands at Lisanna, but when she reached the ground floor, she saw familiar faces, persons she saw before, the persons in front of Mira were women, the names were Ikaruga, Angel, Flare Corona, Cosmos, Karen Lilica, Kamika, and Mikimi, when she turned back, Lisanna was looking at her, the next thing she knew was she fell unconcious._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

__"Lisanna..." was all that Mira Said..., she tried waking Erza and Levy up, but they wont, she listened to their heartbeat and it was perfectly fine, so Mira guessed that Lisanna drugged the three of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Minna, how was that? I would love to hear your opinions about this, this story is about to reach it's climax, stay tuned minna! and one more nthing, Please comment, vote or share, DAISUKI DESU MINNA!

I DONT OWN FT

~~Keimaaa-OUT!

_AND CUT!_


	15. Minerva vs Flare

"I need to hurry up and save the fairies, but this girl is in the way..what should i do?" Minerva thought, then Flare grinned disgustingly at her then launched another kick at her which Minerva barely dodged, after Flare kicked her, she decided to let her thoughts slip for now, "Why the hell are you guys doing this?!" Minerva asked angrily and Flare just laughed at her like crazy, but finally responded "Just Lisanna's orders, I'll tell you this since your going to be defeated" Flare then smriked at her then began to speak "Lisanna hired Karen, Angel, Ikaruga, Cosmos and Myself if you won't add Kamika and Mikimi, everyone that she hired has personal grudges, Karen has a grudge on Jenny, Hibiki's girlfriend, Angel has a grudge on Lucy, Ikaruga has one on Erza, Cosmos also hates Wendy Marvell, Kamika holds a grudge on Mirajane, Mikimi holds two, on Jellal and Erza" Flare glared at Minerva who just stood there listening to what she has to say "And you? i bet you hold a grudge on a cretain someone" Minerva said and Flare just chuckled "I hold a grudge on Lucy Heartfilia, she's a blonde which makes me hate her even more" Flare shouted at the last part and punched Minerva's face which hitted, Minerva then grabbed both of her hands, Minerva then kicked her in the stomach with a strong force then Minerva let go of Flare which caused flare to slam into the wall, Flare then grunted in pain, Minerva tried to get out but no use, The door won't budge "Shit, I'm locked in here" Minerva scoffed, but then she noticed an 'Enter Password' thing above the door the door which she didn't notice before, "Enter password? but what's the password?!" Minerva was now pissed the fact that she can't get out "You can't get out.." Minerva turned and she saw Flare standing up with a cut on her mouth that bled "I wan't to make a bet." Minerva smirked at Flare who just gritted her teeth "Bet?! stop kidding around with me!" Flare yelled at Minerva, Flare charged at her and pinned Minerva to the ground "If I beat you, tell me the password" Minerva grinned evily and pushed Flare away from her using her feet, then Minerva stood up and delivered a punch to Flare's face which the woman dodged, But thanks to Minerva's good thinking, when her punch missed, she swang her leg towards flare and it hit her Neck hard, Flare didn't fall but Minerva did manage to leave a bruise on Flare's neck, Flare then Grabbed Minerva's leg and smashed her to the floor, Minerva groaned at the pain but while Flare was holding Minerva's leg, Minerva forcefully dropped her foot and Flare was on her knees, when Flare looked up, Minerva's knee smashed to her face causing her nose to bleed, Minerva then kicked her then Flare was now laying down on her back, Minerva then placed her foot on Flare's stomach, not _yet _doing anything "redhead, The security systems in each Strauss properties are the same, am I right?" Minerva glared at her then Flare just smirked "got that right, I will never give you the password even if-" Flare was cut off when Minerva twisted her foot on her stomach "I'm merciless, you see? tell me the password or I'll twist your stomach" Minerva then twister it harder "F-Fine! the password is Lisanna Dragneel" Flare said then Minerva finally released her foot from Flare's stomach "Flare, it was a good fight" Minerva then encoded the password above the door and then she got out.

"Lucy..." Natsu cried again, but then someone knocked on his bedroom door, when he opened it, he saw Lisanna smiling at him "Natsu" Lisanna simply said then Natsu let her enter "Natsu, please, forget about Lucy, I'm right here, can't you see?!" Lisanna pressed herself to Natsu but Natsu was now pissed and pushed Lisanna away "Lisanna! Get a hold of yourself! Don''t force yourself to the things that were not meant to be yours! stop being jelous against Lucy, continue that attitude and I can't consider you as my friend" Natsu then turned away and sat on his couch, letting his back face Lisanna "Lisanna, Leave in an insatant" Natsu ordered, but Lisanna disobeyed him, she hugged him on the back and Natsu clenched his fists, stood up and slapped Lisanna, hard on the cheek "I. Said. Leave.!" Natsu said, emphasizing each word, Lisanna touched her now red cheek then got out of Natsu's room.

"Virgo, Aquarius, please be okay.." Lucy thought, she stopped when she saw 2 figures standing not so far away from her "Lucy heartfilia. is it?" the one with black hair said (Kamika) "Eh? I only want to have my revenge on Erza.." the other one that has sky blue hair said and rolled her eyes on Lucy (Mikimi) "Don't tell me, your here to capture me!" Lucy gritted her teeth, the next thing she is she fell unconsious.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled, trying to get free when she saw Lucy in the opponent's arms.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_minna! How was this chapter? i hope it's good, please leave a review, stay tuned for the next chapter, Comments and votes would mean alot to me!_**

**_~KEIMA_OUT!_**


	16. Kagura vs Cosmos

-BEFORE MINERVA MANAGED TO OPEN THE DOORS-

"The way you fight is lovely..." cosmos mumbled but loud enough to make Kagura hear, "Lovely? Nonsense..." Kagura said and Cosmos was pissed that Kagura called her 'Nonsense' since Cosmos describes herself as Lovely, Cosmos then launched another attack at Kagura which she simply dodged, Cosmos was now pissed that the fact, She haven't hit Kagura the time they fought, not even once, while Kagura on the other hand hit Cosmos many times but not hard, Kagura then noticed that the fight was taking too long for her, "Cosmos, you have a grudge on Wendy Marvell right?" Kagura asked and Cosmos nodded "Cosmos, i will get rid of her for you" Kagura offered "Are you kidding me? Why would such a lovely person such as myself trust you?" Cosmos glared at Kagura who just stood there calmly "Never mind, you don't like that offer, I'll take it back" Kagura simply answered and Cosmos laughed "I'll take it if I win, i'm strong enough to handle you." Cosmos again, laughed like a crazy woman "Why are you doing this?!" Kagura said while aiming a punch on Cosmos, Cosmos dodged and again, aimed a kick on kagura, both are dodging each others attacks while conversing "Why would I answer that beautiful question?" Cosmos answered between a punch and kick, "Just tell me or I'll kill you." Kagura sounded deadly and Cosmos was distracted by the word 'kill' and lost her focus, finally, she was hit by Kagura, Cosmos was then sent back and slammed into the floor, Cosmos then grunted in pain, "MIKAZUCHI! You are not Beautiful!" Cosmos said as she stood up and aimed a kick on her, before the kick hit Kagura, Kagura dodged and spoke "Well yes I am.." Kagura then grabbed her feet and pushed her back, Cosmos bumped into the rack filled with glass cups, it all fell and broke into cosmos causing her to fall unconsious "Talk big, act small.." Kagura turned away and saw that the doors were unlocked, "Minna, where is Natsu and Lucy?" Kagura asked everyone and Eve answered "Kagura-san, Natsu got home, he jumped through the window..and Lucy also jumped and got home." Eve said while looking down.

"Erza, Levy, are you awake now?" Mira asked Levy and Erza who's eyes were half lidded "Mira...why is lucy captured?" Erza asked tiredly, the sleeping pill that Lisanna forcibly let Erza and Levy take, it's effect was still there but just a little bit of it, Mira drank it earlier than them, causing her to be awake first "L-Lu-Chan..." Levy murmured weakly, then Levy and Erza fell asleep again.

"Whe-Where am I?" Lucy murmured when she finally awoke "The fairy is awake" Kamika said then pulled Lucy up using Lucy's hair "Argh!" Lucy screamed then Kamika threw her to a nearby table "Lisanna will be please of this." Kamika murmured but Lucy heard her, Lucy then gasped in surprise, "Why would Lisanna do such thing?" Lucy talked to Kamika and Kamika just smirked "Isn't it obvious?, Lisanna's dream is to be with Natsu, but Natsu rejected her since she came back from Edolas High, You took her position" Kamika then kicked her in the stomach then tied her up, Kamika left the room leaving a badly bruised Lucy alone "_Somebody...Please...Natsu.._" Lucy thought with tears in her eyes, even though she was angry at natsu, her butt was always saved by him, "So Lisanna's jelous of me..." Lucy murmured and not too long after, she fell unconcious.

"Aquarius, are you really okay?" Virgo asked at the poisoned Aquarius who seemed much better now "Virgo, don't worry about me, find Lucy, I'll be alright here" Virgo then nodded and went outside, bringing her gun and she also left Aquarius a gun and a sword just in case, when Virgo went outside, she saw Aries enter the gate, Virgo then quickly ran to her and then told her what happened "Lucy-sama Is captured?! Sumimasen!" Aries covered her mouth with two hands and started to cry a little "Aries, Please, can you watch over Aquarius, get also a pain killer, her poisoned leg must be painful" Virgo pleaded and Aries nodded, Aries ran to the staff room, bringing her groceries with her, Aries then got a pain killer, and let Aquarius drink it, Aquarius then thanked Aries and Aquarius fell asleep, Aries then continued arranging the groceries to their proper places.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

_Mira's Lovey Dovey Talk!_

_Mira: Hello Minna-san! Mirajane here! ~ our guest today is a very special person! Makarov-san! Please come to stage!_

_Makarov: Mira, you explained to me the details, ok what do you want to ask?_

_Mira: From: SwordsandArmorsTitania_

_ To: Master Makarov Dreyar- Do you like Poluchka-san?_

_Makarov: Holy Crap, it's Erza...But...YES I LOVE HER *BLUSHESSSSS*_

_Mira: Ara~ Ara~~ Kawaii! thanks for the time Master_

_Makarov: Your welcome_

_ALL: Kei-chan Doesn't own FT! See you in the next chappie minna!_

**Minna, how was this chapter? I hope it's good, Minna, just to tell you one thing, I might not be able to update as fast now, My laptop was destroyed and I am using my phone to update, If I can update fast, please dont expect it to be long, I'm gonna have my first day of school next week, I will update on Fridays, maybe 1-3 chapters, not yet sure since there is still no assignments on the first day, anyway minna, thanks for those who Voted, Please leave a comment or share, Thanks Minna!**

**Kei-chan~**


	17. Hibiki vs Karen

BEFORE MINERVA MANAGED TO OPEN THE DOORS

"Hibiki, your concentrating on your defense are you?" Karen question Hibiki who just smirked

At Karen "I'm not used to fighting girls, or hurting them" Hibiki glared at Karen, Karen then

swayed her whip at Hibiki who just dodged it "You became stronger, Hibiki" Karen smirked coldly

towards Hibiki, Karen again swayed her whip, Hibiki just kept on dodging to exhaust Karen, Hibiki then

noticed that her whip has some shiny parts on it, "Hibiki, you just noticed it? yes, this whip has poison

on it" , Hibiki then gasped, "_If that whip cuts my skin, I will be poisoned, so touching it alone is pretty_

_dangerous, what should I do?_" Hibiki thought while he gritted his teeth angrily. "What's wrong

Hibiki?out of ideas?" Karen smirked and got her whip ready for another sway, when Karen swayed

her whip Hibiki kept on dodging it, Karen just kept on swaying her whip, but then, Hibiki finally had

the courage to go and Grab her whip, when he grabbed it, his fingers were itchy, it also had cuts.

Karen glared at him and spoke up "Hibiki, no matter how much you fight the poison, it will spread

throughout you body" Karen smirked and Hibiki just grinned at her "You really think I'm fighting the

poison do you? I can take on normal injuries like this" Hibiki then Panted and pulled Karen's whip,

causing Karen to fall, Hibiki got his pocket knife and cutted her whip, Karen then stared at him,

wide-eyed and her mouth was slightly parted, Hibiki then hugged Karen and began to speak

"Karen, please...You don't want to do this!" Hibiki cried then Karen hugged him back and cried

"Yes, I dont want to do this, I'm jelous of Jenny..." Hibiki then broke the hug and kissed Karen in

the forehead "We broke up 2 weeks ago" Hibiki winked at karen and Karen just smiled and hugged

him again.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hibiki!" Jenny called out to Hibiki who was sitting on the bench "Karen?" Hibiki spoke then Jenny_

_sat beside him "Hibiki, you know, I don't think this relationship effective...so is it alright with you?"_

_Jenny looked at Hibiki with sadness in her eyes "Jenny, if that's what you want, I shall grant it to you"_

_Hibiki smiled at Jenny sadly, Jenny then hugged Hibiki, smiled then walked away, "Jenny, we will_

_stay as friends" Hibiki mumured then walked in a separate way._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

__The doors then opened then Hibiki and Karen went outside.

"Damn Karen, how dare she betray me!" Lisanna yelled, throwing her cup of tea on the floor

causing the cup to shatter and the tea to spill "Lis, stay still, she softer than you think" Kamika said

while she was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed "Angel, Ikaruga, Flare and Cosmos were

defeated, Karen on the other hand, betrayed you" Mikimi said then sat down beside Kamika

"Kamika, Mikimi, guard the three girls, Lisanna ordered, "But Lis, where will you go?" Kamika asked

then Lisanna smirked "I will fight Lucy, now hurry up and go" Lisanna said then Kamika and Mikimi

nodded and Left, a few minutes since then, Lisanna left, going to the room where she put Lucy.

"Aries, you can go home now, I'll be fine on my own" Aquarius said the Aries shook her head and

said "Aquarius...I won't leave you alone, Virgo is looking for Lucy-sama right now, I shall tend to

you" Aries smiled at Aquarius who also smiled back.

"Mira, let me face your back, I will untie you" Erza said, when she finished untying Mira, she also

untied Levy, Mira then Untied Erza lastly, when they got out, they saw Kamika and Mikimi. "Erza,

leave this to me" Mira said with a smile on her face "Kamika-san and Mikimi-san, right? Do you

have any idea where our friends went?" Mira asked, Mikimi and Kamika smirked at this then spoke

"We know, to the afterlife.." Mikimi and Kamika said Simultaneously, Mira and Erza then pinned

them to the ground "Mira! Erza!" Levy shouted and Erza turned to look at her "Levy! go find Lucy! We

will handle things here!" Erza said and Mira nodded in agreement, Levy then headed out to find

Lucy, Levy then pulled out her phone and used her tracker, she then tracked Lucy, Levy then found

out that Lucy was on the Ruins to the west and was kilometers away from her, in order to get there,

she needed car and it would take too much time! but then she heard her Phone ring and saw that

Virgo called her.

"Levy-sama, Do you know where princess is?"

"Virgo, She is in the Ruins to the west"

"Thanks, Levy-sama, stay safe, please go to the Heartfilia mansion, Aquarius-sama and Aries-sama is there"

Virgo said then she ended the call.

"Ring...Ring..." Natsu's Telephone rang, signalizing that someone called

"Natsu speaking, who's this?"

"Natsu-sama, this is Virgo"

"Virgo! Why did you call?"

"Lucy-sama was captured by Lisanna!"

"Really?! Virgo, where is she?!"

"Natsu-sama, she is in the ruins to the west, I beleive in the abandoned building"

"Thanks, it isn't that far from here, Bye virgo, keep Lucy safe!"

Natsu then ended the call.

"Hmph, Your really pathetic, Lucy" Lisanna smirked at Lucy who was grunting in pain "Lisanna,

why..." Lucy murmured and Lisanna kicked her again "Lucy, Natsu's mine, got it? You will never

defeat me!" Lisanna then laughed at the sight of Lucy, bruised, crying, grunting, and most of all,

suffering. "Your a coward, Lisanna, using the other girls to fight me? your the worst!" Lucy looked at

her and smirked, Lisanna gritted her teeth due to anger, the doors then burst open, revealing Hibiki

, Minerva, and Kagura who pointed their guns at Lisanna "Release her now!" Kagura glared at

Lisanna who crouched down to Lucy's height, Lisanna went to her back, making it look like she

was gonna untie Lucy, but then she immeadiately point a knife on her Lucy's neck "I refuse, put your

guns down, this woman's life is in my hands" Lisanna grinned at them, Kagura and the other two

put down their guns, but then, someone pinned Lisanna to the ground, Lisanna was then laying

unto her stomach, when she looked behind her, she saw Virgo pinning her down and Natsu was

untying Lucy "Natsu!" Lisanna smiled at him, her thinking that he would save her "Lisanna, go to

hell" Natsu scoffed at her then Lisanna began to cry, she finally surrendered herdelf to them, Lucy

was finally free and everyones worry is Erza, Levy and Mira..

**Sorry for the late update minna, How is this chapter? I hope it's good, Reviews are also very much appreciated, I don't own FT :D**

**~Kei-chann**


	18. Lucy Natsu and Lisanna

smiled knowing that they won, Kamika and Mikimi then stood up and leaned unto the wall "Erza,

Give my regards to Jellal" Mikimi said with a smile plastered unto her face, Erza gasped, not

knowing what her enemy just said "What do you mean?" Erza asked "Jellal, I loved him, but I think

he doesn't love me anymore,And I don't anymore love him, Erza, take care of him..." Mikimi then

looked down with tears streaming unto her face "I will, thank you" Erza then gave Mikimi a hug.

"Mirajane." Kamika called out "Kamika-san, what is it?" Mirajane replied gleefully "You win, but don't

you dare forget, that someday, I will beat you" Kamika grinned at Mira who just smiled kindly at her,

after a few minutes, Mira and Erza already left.

"Let go of me!" Lisanna yelled while trying to get free from Hibiki and Kagura's Grip "Lisanna

Strauss, settle down!" Kagura glared at Lisanna, Lisanna gritted her teeth, while Natsu on the other

hand was Carrying Lucy on his back, "Natsu...Thanks." Lucy thanked Natsu who just smiled,

Minerva was just looking at Lucy with a proud look, Minerva couldn't understand why she took a

liking to Lucy, but, she was sure that if someone was to surpass her, it was Lucy. "_Heartfilia...I'm_

_glad you're alive_" Minerva thought.

Levy arrived at the school and quickly ran to the master's office "Levy! It's been 2 days! where are the

others that I sent?" Master said while jumping off his seat, Levy then had a serious look on her face.

Levy explained everything that happened and everything that Lisanna did, when she finished

explaining, Master then gritted his teeth angrily "Lisanna, how could she!" Master looked

disappointed, he had raised everyone in his guild to care and love their Nakamas, not to be

persons who seek revenge, not so long after, Mavis and Laxus entered "Gramps, I overheard

everything" Laxus said with his bangs covering his face "Third, You shall expell Lisanna" Mavis said

with a calm tone, Makarov was now clearly hurt because The Lisanna he knew before was not

anymore the Lisanna he knew now, Makarov nodded and ordered everyone to stay calm.

At the heartfilia mansion, there in the staff room, Aries was praying silently that Virgo, Lucy and the

others will be safe, Aquarius was also asleep at that time, when Aries heard a car arrive, she

immeadiately checked it out, she then saw Scorpio running towards them "Aries! Where is

Aquarius!" Scorpio said "Scorpio, I bet you got wind of it from Virgo, she's Inside, sleeping" Aries

then stepped out of the way, When Scorpio saw Aquarius, he immeadiately cried and hugged her,

"Aquarius, I'm sorry..." Scorpio then sat on a chair beside the bed and watched over Aquarius,

not so long after, he fell asleep. Aries smiled at herself when she saw how Scorpio cared about

Aquarius all this time even if they broke up.

When Kagura and the others arrived at the school, with the exception of Natsu and Lucy, Thankfully

they had a 5 day break, or they will be question why they were gone for 2 days, Hibiki, Kagura, and

Minerva then delivered Lisanna to the office, when they were in his office, All the council Members

such as Jellal, Levy and Freed. "Ma-Master! Where is Mira-nee?!" Lisanna asked worried while

being freed from The three behind her "Lisanna, EXPLAIN!" Makarov yelled angrily at Lisanna who

looked ashamed of herself, After she explained, Makarov gritted his teeth in anger "Lisanna! you are

expelled!" Makarov said "What?! Just for this you will expell me?!" Lisanna practically yelled

"Lisanna! You Hurt Lucy! and even tried to lay hands on three of the council members! what do you

expect me to do?! You are not allowed to step here, ever again" Makarov then said and ordered

Kagura, Minerva, and Sherry to send Lisanna out.

(Playing a sad song xD)

"Lucy, are you still angry at me?" Natsu asked while bandaging up Lucy's wounds, Lucy looked at

him and smiled "Natsu, I've forgiven you already" Lucy answered and then Natsu hugged her "Lucy,

I love you... Please...Don't put yourself in danger again.." Natsu cried hard on Lucy's back and Lucy

cried a little and hugged Natsu back "I promise" Lucy said and broke the hug, when she broke the

hug, she kissed Natsu deeply and Natsu returned the kiss, when they broke apart, They pressed

their foreheads together.

**Yo Minna, How was it? sorry if I took too long to update, So Minna, I have 3 more chapters to write to finish this story, Would you like to have another part of this story? Please comment if you would like to have one, I would also accept Lemon fanfic requests xD My fingers are itching to write something lemony, I can't accept Non-lemon fanfic requests since I'm having trouble in writing Non-lemon one shots, hontoni gomene, Please comment vote or share, It would be very appreciated :)**

**Kei~**


	19. Author's Note

**Minna, I won't be able to update this week since my class will start tomorrow, I'm really sorry, I think I'll be able to update earliest on Friday Night since my mom doesn't let me use Computer from Monday to Thursday, I can only update 1 chapter per week, But the good thing is I only have 2 chapters left to update, Minna, thanks for those who Voted and Commented, I really do appreciate it, Thanks minna!**

**From:**

**Keima (Author)**

**To:**

**All Readers :)**


	20. Accident, Amnesia, Elevator, and Twins?

**Yo minna, It's been too long since I last updated, here's a new chater for you, hope you enjoy.**

It's been 1 week since that incident happened, Everything turned back to normal already, except that

Lisanna was not there anymore, No one knew what happened to her since that day, everyone just

prayed for her safety, Mira however was sad that Master didn't let Lisanna live with them, Lucy was

now full recovered, today was now the final day of their break and Team Natsu decided to go to the

beach.

"Nice breeze!" Erza said while looking up at the clear sky "Indeed it is" Lucy replied to the redhead's

comment "We will all stay in one Room, and in different beds, we only have 2 closets, and 1

bathroom, understand?" Erza said sternly which made everyone sweatdrop "U-Understand"

Everyone stuttered, then they all headed out to the room and set themselves on their beds, Erza

and Lucy was sharing their closets, while gray and Natsu was also sharing, when they finished

unpacking their stuffs, they immeadiately got out in swimwears to enjoy themselves, Gray and Erza

were playing beach volleyball, while Lucy and Natsu went swimming, Without noticing, Night came

and they all headed to the room.

-AT THE ROOM-

"I'm tired!" Lucy said then she flopped down to her bed and hugged her pillow "Gray, Natsu, Lucy, I

will take a shower, If i hear a fight..." Erza said threateningly and the other three sweatdropped "Ha-

Ha-Hai" They stuttered and Erza just smiled at them kindly and went to the bathroom and closed

the door.

Time skipped fast and it was already midnight.

-MORNING-

"Yawn..." Erza yawned loudly not loud enough to wake them up, when she woke up, She

immeadiately saw Natsu, hugging Lucy in his sleep, it caused Erza to smile goofily (**Wrong**

**spelling?**) she then got their stuff ready, including Natsu Gray and Lucy's clothes, not so long after

Erza had finished packing the clothes they're gonna bring, Lucy woke up after Erza finished, they

chatted at each other for a few minutes, after they chatted, Lucy decided to take a shower first.

"Ne, Mira, isn't this the town where Erza and the others were?" Levy asked Mira, the Council

members were traveling that time to send their report to Officer Hisui, the person who manages all

schools in the country, all school Council members were requested to submit a Report per 2

weeks.

After they submitted their report, The others had gone exploring the City while Mira, Jellal, and Levy

decided to join with Lucy and the others. Levy decided to call Lucy if it was okay to come over to

them. She then called Lucy and seconds had passed before she answered

_Oh! Hi Levy-chan, It's been three days since you last called, I totally missed your voice, You've been so busy, so I decided not to call, What do you need me for?_

_Lu-Chan, you said plenty already, Put that aside, Me, Mira and Jellal was actually wondering, can we join You and the rest in your 'little' vacation?_

_Sure Levy-chan, what time will you come over, we will wait for you for Lunch._

_Maybe 10-15 minutes, It's not so far from here, See you later, Lu-chan_

_Bye, Levy-chan._

When Lucy ended the call, Levy put down her phone and looked at Mira and Jellal with a smile

"Levy, the way you smile is creepy" Jellal looked away and smirked leaving Levy pissed "Minna,

ikkemashou. (**Let's Go**)" Mira said calmly and they called a taxi.

When Mira and the others had arrived, Erza and the others were waiting at the restaurant where

they will eat, They chatted for almost 3 hours, they noticed it was already 2:30, Levy, Mira and Jellal

the already headed back with the rest of the council members back at Magnolia where Their big

school was located, Around 6:00, Erza and the others already checked out, after Erza checked them

out, they had gone to the car and Erza started driving, Natsu turned green due to motion disorder

(sickness) While Erza was driving, it was also raining hard that time, she couldn't see properly, She

also didn't have any choice but to drive since Natsu has a problem with transportation, Gray doesn't

obey the rules in driving, and Lucy doesn't know how to drive, so it really left her no choice. Traveling

between cities at night while it is raining too hard was pretty hard, Erza can't see anything but the

road ahead, her fog light was on but not all fogs can be lifted, it was also cold, Natsu and Gray were

already asleep and Lucy's eyes became half lidded due to sleepiness, while Erza on the other

hand was still awake, it was past 12:00 am that time... "E-Erza, where are we?" Lucy asked in a

soft tone while rubbing her eyes "You're still awake? were almost on the entrance of magnolia" Erza

replied, They were in a blind curve that time, Erza thought that there were no cars at that time but

then all of a sudden..."Erza! LOOK OUT!" Lucy shouted_.. _Erza became absent minded and did

not notice the Truck that was coming. and that caused their car to crash.

"A-Argh..." Erza grunted... "Where am i?" she spoke again, she then realized that she was lying

on the street while it was raining, when she stood up, clutching her right arm because of the

wound, when she turned to her right (**when she was on the floor, her head was facing the left**

**side.**) Her eyes widened of what she saw, Natsu and Gray outside the car with many scratches on

their body, The truck and their car had it's bumpers crashed within each other, and Lucy...Most

of all Lucy... Her head and hands was hanging outside the door of the car which was open

. "Lu-Lucy!" Erza shouted "She-She...Lucy...saved me..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucy and Erza-_

_"ERZA LOOK OUT!" Lucy shouted, Erza's eyes widened, Lucy then pushed Erza's door open and_

_and pushed her out._

_Gray and Natsu-_

_"Huh?..." Gray was awoken by Lucy's voice shouting Erza's name, his eyes widened when he saw_

_the truck, without any question, he grabbed Natsu along with him and jumped outside the car, when_

_he fell, Darkness took over..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

__"Lucy..." Erza murmured then fainted...

"GASP!" Erza gasped while waking up, she then did not anymore find herself on the road, but

instead, in a hospital bed, "Erza!" Erza then saw Jellal hugging her "I was so worried about you! You

did not wake up for a week!" Jellal exclaimed "Jellal...how did you find us?" Erza asked calmly,

Jellal then broke the hug "It wasn't us who found you, it was Lisanna" Jellal looked down and Erza's

eyes widened, "Li-Lisanna? Where is she?" Erza asked "She's there at Lucy's room, at the ICU"

Jellal looked at Erza sadly "I-ICU...What about Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked worriedly "They didn't

take too much damage, just some deep cuts, they're in the same room, I'm gonna inform the

doctors that you're awake, stay here." Jellal said as he stood up from his chair and got out

immeadiately. when he came back, 2 nurses and a doctor was with him. After the doctor

disscussed, Jellal had gone back to her side "Erza, Your win sister Knightwalker will visit you later,

and same for Mystogan" Jellal said "Jellal, let me see Gray and Natsu" Erza pleaded and Jellal

nodded, When Erza already sat on the wheelchair, he got out and headed to Gray and Natsu's room

(**With the doctor's permission of course**) When they entered, Juvia and Mira was there "Erza!"

"Erza-san!" Mirajane and Juvia said simultaneously, Mira ran to Erza with tears in her eyes and

hugged Erza gently "Erza, I was so worried!" Mira then broke the hug and Juvia also hugged Erza, it

was just a simple hug, Juvia then gave Erza a sad look "Juvia, Mira, how are those two?" Erza

asked "Erza-san, Gray-sama and Natsu-san is okay, they woke up earlier than you did, they're just

resting" Juvia answered and Erza nodded, They then had gone to Lucy's room, when they entered,

they saw Levy and wendy Crying, with Lucy's father sitting on the couch, praying, Lucy was in the

bed with fractured legs and many cuts, Erza gasped at what she saw...tears streamed down her

face, when they left the room, Erza had gone back to hers and started resting.

-TIMESKIP 1:00 PM-

"Excuse me, where is Erza Scarlet's room?" A young boy with blue hair asked the nurse, the nurse

then said the room number, Knightwalker couldn't hear them properly, She looked at the boy

properly and recognized him, He was Jellal Fernandes, she then followed him to the elevator and

saw him press the fifth floor, Knighwalker then quickly got inside the elevator and stood beside him

"Hey Are you-" They both said simultaneously while looking at each other "Erza? I thought you were

hospitalized?!" Mystogan practically yelled "Wait, you aren't Jellal?" Knightwalker asked with

curiosity laced in her voice, Mystogan pointed his index finger at her and spoke "Wait, are you Erza's

twin sister?" Mystogan asked "Yes, I am, and don't tell me you're also his twing brother.."

Knightwalker asked nervously "Oh! Yes, I am Mystogan Fernandez, Jellal Fernandez's Twin and May

i know your name?" Mystogan asked politely and Knightwalker blushed lightly but it quickly

disappeared and introduced herself "Erza Knightwalker, Erza Scarlet's Twin" Knightwalker smiled

at him, then, not too long after, they reached the fifth floor, and walked toward's Erza's room, while

walking, Jellal broke the silence "Knight, how come you have a different family name with Erza?"

Jellal asked "Family issues, our parents divorced after not understanding each other, She took our

mother Last Name, I took our fathers last name but her real name after certificate was changed

was Erza Eileen Scarlet and mine is Erza Kristell Knightwalker" Knightwalker explained and smiled

at Mystogan '_She-She's pretty..._' Mystogan thought, Knightwalker wore a Simple sleeveless black

dress which ended above her knees and White flat shoes that has a black ribbon on it's toe part.

Her hair was on it's usual style (**Like the one in edolas arc that her hair was down and there is a**

**semi-ponytail, or something...on her head**), they then arrived at Erza's room and then Knightwalker

sat down beside Scarlet and spoke "Tch, You okay Scarlet?" Knightwalker asked and Scarlet only

nodded in response, then all of a sudden Levy busted to the room "Minna! Lucy's awake!" Levy said

then everyone gasped and headed to Lucy's room "Lucy!" They all called out, the doctor talked to

her about few things like, How are you feeling, and etc. just something so basic and Lucy just kept

on nodding, then the doctor left the room finding no problem, when the doctor stepped out, Natsu

and Gray, Mira and Juvia stepped in "Lucy!" Natsu hugged Lucy while he was on his wheel chair,

Lucy did not hug him back but instead her eyes looked, emotionless, she then spoke "Who...Who

are you?" Lucy pushed Natsu back weakly and Natsu pushed himself back "Lucy, what's wrong?

why are you acting strange?" Natsu asked worriedly "Stop acting so familiar with me...I don't know

you..." Lucy said and Everyone just stared at her with shock.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**_How was it everyone? i hope it's good, Mystogan x Knightwalker appears! LOL, leave a comment all of you, I would really appreciate it :)_**


End file.
